Sky full of Stars
by ItsMMSSG
Summary: After the Battle of New York, Clint Barton had to lay low for a while and that meant he had to stop training his protege Lily Guerra, a skilled assassin to be and was raised by Shield Agents since her parents's sudden death. This is the story of Agent Guerra and how she fell for a certain Agent Ward who had to pick between the guy who trained him into a Hydra Agent or a Girl.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Lily, It's Clint." She listened as she was listening to the voicemail she just left him.

"Listen remember when I told you about how after a while I'm gonna have to lay low? I'm going to have to do that now, We won the Battle of New York Lily.. I sadly can't bring you with me because I'm actually on my way to a Plane now with Nat." Clint saying in a almost joking tone but then he sighed.

"We're going to lay low for a while so I told Fury to get you another S.O While I'm gone, but as my last act as your S.O I want you to keep practicing on your aim with the bow and arrow. You're really getting good, I'll be back as soon as I can to come get you and then we can start where we left out. Stay safe Little Hawk." He said and hung up the phone.

She sighed and threw her phone on the bed and looked over at her bow and arrow and she grabbed them and went over to the practice area to go shoot some arrows because why the hell not?

Other Agents to Be where already there sparring and trying to see who was the better fighter, Lily narrowed her eyes and as she passed by them they were mentioning of a certain Agent Ward on a mission and how cool that was. She went to the targets and as soon as she pressed the button a target came out of nowhere and she aimed with her bow and she released hitting the target at a bulls eye and she couldn't help but smirk 'Who needs hands when you have a bow and arrow?.' and she was on a roll until she heard.

'Agent Guerra please report to the main area, Agent Guerra please report to the main area.' She let out a loud sigh and placed her arrows back in the carrier behind her and placed her bow behind her and walked straight to the office, the others watching her.

As she went inside the room she saw Agent Hill walking to someone that she guessed was Agent Ward, it seemed like they were having a serious conversation and watched him slide a object towards her.

Agent Hill got up and Lily started walking and the doors slide open and Agent Hill was talking "People thought the craziest thing in the world was a billionaire in a flying metal suit. Then Aliens invaded New York and were beaten back by among others, a Giant Green Monster, A costume hero from the '40s and A God." Hill mentioned and Lily stopped

"I don't think Thor counts as a God." Ward moved in his seat and Lily shurgged "You forgot some two bad ass assassins, one of them happened to by my mentor who is now under the radar." Lily mentioned dryly and Hill and Ward looked back to see her standing there.

"Ah right, Agent Ward this is Agent Guerra. Her mentor was Hawkeye, she's one of the most important assassins to be ever." Agent Hill nodded and Ward got up and stuck out his hand

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said kindly and Guerra gave a tiny nod and shook his hand before letting go and looking at Agent Hill

"Well thanks for the quick heads up about Clint leaving, that didn't annoy me futher then I'm already annoyed with the fact that I'm suppose to be a real agent soon." Lily sighed and looked down at her combat shoes and Agent Hill was still speaking "The Battle of New York was the end of world. This-Now is the new world, people are different. They have access to tech, to formulas. Secrets they're not ready for." She said and Ward looked unimpressed

"Why was I pulled out of Paris?" He asked and Hill looked down

"That, you'll have to ask Agent Coulson." She said and Guerra snorted and they looked over at her

"Coulson is dead, remember? He died before the battle of New York." She said remembering the heart break that her and the Avengers had and it inspired them more to go on and win the battle.

"Umm, yea I'm Clearance Level Six and I know that Agent Coulson was killed in Action too before the battle of New York. Got the full report."

"Well Welcome to Level Seven." A voice said and they turned back to see Coulson step out of the shadows and Ward stood up and Guerra looked over at him in shock while Coulson smirked and shrugged

"Sorry, that corner was really dark and I couldn't help myself." He said and he looked over at Guerra and gave a soft smile and she had tears in her eyes and ran over to him and hugged him really tight

"We thought we lost you Coulson." She whispered and he returned the hug and couldn't help but smile

"I never get lost, I'm just lucky." He said quietly and sighed quietly

"How Clint and Nat?" He asked her and she looked let go and smiled at him

"Doing great as usual, you know Nat and Clint not wanting me to go into the battle. They were worried enough when they thought they lost you." She said and looked down and Coulson gave her a soft smile and placed a hand on her should

"Well I'm back now." He said and looked at Hill and Ward "I think there's a blub out." He chuckled and they all decided to walk in the main room and the doors opened.

"So Fury faked your death so he can motive the Avengers." He said somewhat shocked and Hill nodded "Well, the death of a common ally is a particularly effective team builder." and walked up the machine that said 'Say Cheese' and they turned to look at it as it saw their faces and the door opened

"Well not being alive for 40 seconds was great." Coulson said dryly and Hill narrowed her eyes "The story gets better every time."

"Well you get sharked by the Asgardian Mussolini you can tell it your way."

As Coulson was telling the agents the rest of the stories Guerra couldn't help but study Ward and how he moved and talked. There was just something different about him, she was kinda curious on why she was here and with him.

"Something put you back in the game, what was that?" Ward asked as they looked up at a screen and saw a man jumping out of a building "That's a superhero Agent Ward." and they were listening to people talking "The rising tide." Coulson said and Lily nodded remembering Nat talk about them.

"Agent Coulson has requested a mobile command unit to which you both are assigned." Hill said and Guerra and Ward looked at each other confused.

"Rising Tide is trying to draw us out, I think it's time they succeeded and Ward looked at Coulson and Guerra

"SO you want us two to cross them off?" Ward asked and Coulson raised his eyebrow "Wow, No. I want to use them to get to him." He said pointing at the man on the screen and Guerra nodded starting to understand now

"This man's world is getting world and he's gonna need the help." Coulson finished and Ward narrowed his eyes

"I'm sorry but I was trained from day one as a specialist. I go in alone and I get it done." He said and now it was Guerra's turn to get annoyed

"Like I wanted to work with you anyways." She muttered still upset about earlier and Ward glared at her and was about to say something but sighed

"I can defuse nuclear bombs but a welcoming people? Not my thing." He said and Coulson nodded

"I know that's not what you two want now but Hill did a very detailed assessment on your last three missions, combat was the top grades.. Espionage, she gave you the highest marks since Rowanoff and under people's skills she drew a.. I think it's a little poop, which a knife sticking out of it." Coulson laughed and Ward scowled and went towards Coulson "What?"

and Guerra giggled looking at them and Ward couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Then we have you Guerra, raised by Shield Agents since four. Trained by Hawkeye and a bit with Black Widow, you're one the best and you're the most skilled with a bow and arrow since Barton. What do you say?" He asked Guerra and she sighed and looked up at the ceiling

"Eh what the hell? I rather be with you Coulson and Mr. Anti Social then winning a round a spars with the Agents in Training." She shrugged and looked over at Ward who sighed and watched as a doctor came in holding files

"The tests came back clear, Fitz-Simmons is not cleared for combat and I'm told it won't be a issue and Agents Ward and Guerra are good too, both are almost too fit."

"Well that's a issue, maybe I can't join the team then." He said and Hill narrowed her eyes "You are dismissed." and Ward sighed and walked off and Coulson looked over at Guerra

"Pack your bags, we're leaving as soon as we can." He said and she walked off and caught up with Ward.

"So it's a honor to work with the apprentice of the famous Hawkeye and Black Widow." He said and looked down and smiled and he studied her face for a moment

"You actually have some nice eyes, I've always had a thing for hazel eyed girls." Ward joked and Guerra couldn't help but blush a bit and then half an hour later they made it to her room, they walked around the building at least five times talking about stories of their training and a bit about themselves such as food and music, they shook hands and Guerra went inside and the door closed and Ward couldn't help but just smile at the fact that he just met someone pretty cool today.


	2. A Friendship That Will Last A Lifetime

Ward opened the door for Lily as she stepped out of her side carrying two big bags of her items with her, she gave a nod of thanks to Ward and they made their way to the plane known as 'The Bus' their home for the time being. They entered The Bus and saw two people were already on it, the young man scolding the girl about holding a 'Night Night' gun

"Well, it's on my stuff and it doesn't work. Plus there's no way we're calling it the Night-Night gun."

Guerra and Ward stood there as they were bickering like little kids about the gun and Guerra looked on with ausement while Ward looked annoyed and dropped his bags and they jumped.

"Fitz-Simmons?" He asked looking at them.

"Fitz." The male said

"Simmons." The girl said.

Guerra went up to them and shook their hands "I'm Agent Guerra, nice to meet you." She said kindly, the duo looked at her with a shocked expression since no one really came up to them like that.

"Agent Ward?" Fitz looked at Ward and he nodded and walked towards them

"Coulson said I'd need my Comm Receiver encoded, Don't know if you worked with that model before.. I-" He watched as Fitz took a hammer and smashed the item and Guerra looked at Simmons confused and she sighed

"He'll re purpose the I.D.I.S chip." She explained and Fitz was observing the object now

"Don't need the external receiver for the inner-ear comms anymore." Fitz turned back to Ward who took off his headpiece and Guerra looked on with a smile on her face

It seems like this will be a fun ride.

As Ward was trying to finish what he was saying Simmons ran up to him and stuffed something into his mouth

Embedded Sensorineural silicone matched to your DNA, quite posh." She said taking it out of his mouth and Ward just looked at Guerra with a look of 'Help me.' and Guerra cleared her throat and Fitz-Simmons turned to her

"Do you need to do the same thing to me?" She asked and Simmons nodded. Guerra gave Fitz her Comm Reciever and she sat down waiting for Simmons to do the same

"There." Simmons said as she was finished and Guerra got off the stool and Simmons thanked her for being so kind and she looked at Ward and Guerra and a excited expression

"Are you guys ready for this adventure?" She asked with a bright smile on her face

"It's like Christmas." Ward said as he narrowed his eyes and Guerra elbowed him

"Behave." She scolded and Ward just smiled at her and elbowed her back but gently and they heard a car coming and all four of them turned back to see Coulson driving in with a big red car and she couldn't help but smile "Brought old Lola eh?" She asked quietly and Ward looked at her confused

"Lola?" He asked and Fitz was the one that spoke

"One of Coulson's collectibles, world's first GPS and Flamethrower, and to mention it has a girl's name." He chuckled as Coulson was telling a guard to not touch the car.

Coulson came up to the group and nodded for Ward and Guerra to follow, Ward picked up his bag but stopped when Guerra was going to pick up one of her bags

"Please, let me take one." He said and he picked up a bag and then started to walk off to follow Coulson and Fitz-Simmons looked at her and wiggled their eyebrows and she narrowed her eyes

"Shhh." She said as she picked up her second bag and caught up with Coulson who was explaining 'The Bus.' to Ward

"I meant for it to be a joke.." Trying to funny around Ward, but Coulson failed and they stopped as Agent May came up to them "The Wheels are up in five." She said quietly and nodded to Guerra and Ward, who just waved in returned.

"Great, This is Agent Ward and Agent Guerra." Coulson pointed to Ward and Guerra, Agent May nodded and then walked off to the piolt room and Coulson turned to Guerra

"Since Barton had to leave and you really don't have a S.O, I'm going to start training you until you're ready to be a full agent." He said and Guerra couldn't help but smirk

"Well Coulson I don't want you to go easy on me, after all it was You, Fury and Garrett that raised me in my baby stage." She chuckled and Ward looked at her surprised

"Agent Garrett helped raise you?" He asked and Guerra nodded "Yup, but he became super busy and then at my Teenage years it was Fury and Coulson, best dads ever." She joked at Coulson and he went up to her and poked her sides and she squealed and moved around

"No! I'm ticklish there." and Ward smirked at her.

"Any news on the Rising Tides?" Coulson called to May who came in and gave him papers

"Great."Coulson said and saw the location of a active one.

"Alright, We're looking for a van." Coulson called as him and Ward were getting into a car and Coulson looked over at Guerra who was on her way to the truck

"Lily while we're gone, as your S.O I want you to practice your bow and arrow skills. I know Barton would want you to since you're getting as good as him." He said as he drove off and she sighed and then went to her room and grabbed her bow and arrow and placed them on the ground and found a target dummy nearby and dragged it towards him and stood it up. As usual she was getting the middle of the chest of the dummy perfectly and then started aiming for the head.

Fitz-Simmons who were working on the Night Night gun watched in awe as Guerra was shooting perfectly, they went out there and watched her.

"You know it's not polite to stare." Guerra teased as she felt them watching, Fitz-Simmons laughed and then Simmons sat on the ground with Fitz followed by

"How did you learn how to shoot perfectly?" Simmons asked and Guerra twirled around real quick and then again shot a arrow into the dummy's head "I started at 17 once I showed interest and let me say, it was very frustrating at first." She said and then ran and slid across the floor and shot the arrow, the bow landing into the dummy's leg.

"I wish I knew how to do that." Simmons said and sighed, Guerra looked towards her and smiled "Come up here, I can show you the basics." She said, Simmons blushed and shook her head "Oh no, I think I'll miss." She said and Guerra went towards Fitz-Simmons and took out a hand to each of them "Come on, It won't be hard." She said eagerly and they looked at each other and sighed grabbing Guerra's hand and she helped them up.

"Alright Fitz you're first." Guerra said and groaned and Fitz held the bow and was trying to put the arrow in but was failing

"Like this Fitz." She said and put the arrow correctly against the bow and she helped Fitz aim for the dummy's chest and soon released the arrow and it landed perfectly in the chest of the dummy and Fitz turned back to her and had the biggest smile on his face "Simmons, I did it." He said and Simmons went up to him and gave him and high five and then she was ready, she picked up the bow and Guerra helped her put the arrow correctly against the bow and when Simmons was about to aim and fire..  
>"Agent Guerra!" A yell came and Simmons got spooked and let go of the arrow and it almost hit the punching bag that Ward has been using.<br>The trio looked over and saw Coulson and Ward looking at them with a umpressed expression, Ward was holding the arm of a girl who shrugged and nodded "Well I thought she was going to get it." She said and Lily looked at Ward and scowled and he mouthed 'Rising Tide.'

"Fitz-Simmons get back to work, Guerra get back to shooting." Coulson said as him and Ward walked the girl past them to put her in the room that Guerra liked to call 'The Honeycomb Room.'

As Fitz-Simmons came out of the car to analyze the crime scene of the man jumping out of the building, Guerra stood back on The Bus and she didn't have really anything to do since May went with Fitz-Simmons and Coulson and Ward were taking a small coffee break, Guerra went to her room and got out some candy and then went to the Honey Comb Room and opened the door to see the girl just sitting there bored, Guerra closed the door and she took a seat across from the girl and slid a piece of Hershey Chocolate, the girl grabbed it even thought she was in cuffs and it took her some time to open the chocolate wrapper and place the chocolate in her mouth.

"Agent Lily Guerra." Guerra said and gave a small smile, The girl smiled and nodded "Skye, thank you for the chocolate.. I was kinda hungry." She said and Guerra nodded and slid the other pieces of candy to her and Skye took them and smiled a thanks

"Trust me, I'm not like Coulson and Mr Anti-Social." Guerra said.

"What's your story?" Skye asked as she was trying to unwrap the piece of candy, for some reason she liked this agent.. She was more relaxed and friendly.

"Just a girl that knows how to use a bow and arrow." Guerra shrugged and scowled at Skye "What about you? Well besides the Rising Tide thing?"

Skye shrugged and looked at the candy "Just a girl that's looking for herself out there." She said and she looked up and saw Coulson and Ward were entering the room and they stopped once they saw Guerra was in the room

"What are you doing?" Coulson asked and Ward went infront of Guerra as shielding her and he gently pushed her out of the room while the door closed and Coulson was stuck in the room with her and Ward looked at her "What was that about?" Ward asked her and Guerra sighed "Just making sure she's alright Ward, she looked pretty spooked." She said and Ward sighed "Don't do that again without Coulson's permission." He said and Guerra rolled her eyes playfully "Yes sir." She joked and Ward shook his head and smiled at her and Coulson came out of the room

"We have something on Centipede." He said.

Next Up:

Guerra and Crew in action to stop Mike!

Some WardxGuerra Fluff

(The Title of The Chapter is mentioning Skye and Guerra and how their friendship will mean to them and how it will be in later chapters and what they will do for each other.


End file.
